Never Trust a Pretty Girl With an Ugly Secret
by stewartandemma
Summary: When Ali goes missing for one whole year, The 5 other girls Emma, Jess, Cassidy, Megan and Becca keep on getting Mysterious text messages from A. Is Ali back? This story also includes couples like Emma/Stewart, Jess/Darcy, Simon/Megan, Tristan/Cassidy. THIS IS A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS STORY LINE!
1. Chapter 1

Emma's POV

I was sitting in the barn with Jess, Ali, Megan, Cassidy and Becca

" We tell eachother secrets thats what keeps us close, right?" Ali asks us all

"Right" We all say in unison. A few hours later It's only Me, Megan, Cassidy,and Becca.

"Megan wake up!" I say in a whisper yell

" What, What!" She says fast

" Where's Jess and Ali?" I ask

" I don't know" Megan say Becca and Cassidy are awake.

" Jess! Ali!" As I say that Jess walks in.

" Where's Ali?" Becca Asks.

" I don't know. I think I heard a scream." Jess says.

One Year Later...

" Emma, Hurry Up! I have to meet Jess and I don't want the reason I'm late being, my sister spent to much time on her makeup!" Darcy yells from the other side of the bathroom door. I take one last look in the mirror, I'm wearing my denim shorts and a winged top with knee high converse. I've never been good with fashion, but this year I've decided to make Megan happy and try.

"Coming!" I yell back. I run down stairs and send a quick text to Becca, Megan,and Cassidy telling them we are on our way.

I hop in the car and look out the window. It's a really nice day. This year the Berekley's decided to come back for 2 years. For now as far as I know they live in a small apartment. Much to our dismay, Annabelle's family decided to come too. I'm the only one who knows this, I've been able to keep it a secret so far but I'm probably going to burst. Cassidy is probably going to go insane once she finds out that I also made a deal with my new ice skating coach ( who is know also Tristan's) that I would get Cassidy to do the ice dancing thing again, she might not though last time I checked she had a little crush on him. Megan is going to do a double take when she hears Simon is back. As if right on cue we drive into Megan's driveway. Megan comes running out in a casual dress with ballet flats on. She looks good, as usaul.

" Hey Megs!" I say to her as she hops in the car.

" Hey Em!" she says back. Once we get out of her drive way she un zips her bag and pulls out a Blueberry muffin.

" What the heck are you doing?" I ask her.

" My moms on another one of her I'm-a-good-cook phases. Thank God for GiGi! She yells to the sky.

Next we pick up Cassidy who looks as mad as Darcy after he loses something which rarley happens.

" What Happened?" Megan and I say in unison.

"Did you guys know that Tristan, Simon and Little Miss. Stinkerbelle are coming to our school this year?" She looks mad so I stay on the safe side.

"No, Wait what?" I say trying to act like I have know idea what she is talking about. Her cheeks are furry red, almost as if she's not mad but as if she is excited.

" Casssiiiiiiidddddyyyyy" Megan drags on her name, then sends me a look as if she knows exactley what I was thinking.

" Ok, I'm really excited... Do I look good?" she asks with all the fuss she made at first I haven't had time to look at her outfit. her hair is in a high ponytail which looks good with her hair. She is wearing a simple light green dress with an even lighter green flats. She looks better then Megan which is hard to beat.

" You look great!" I tell her which is completley true. Megan nodds in approval.

" You look fine Sloane, get over it." Darcy says to her. She laughs, as she laughing I notice she's even wearing make-up. I feel my jeans vibrate.I pull out my cell phone.

JESS: HEY! MY MOM THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE IF WE BROUGHT IN STINKERBELLE AND THE BERKELEY BROTHERS, LUCKY ME! ;)

I laugh quietly to myself and quickly reply.

ME: HA HA LUCKY YOU! DARCY SAYS HI! TELL STINKERBELLE HI! LMFAO

I put my phone away as we pull up in there driveway. We wait a couple minutes they don't come out so I go and knock on the door

I hear a faint coming, a few seconds later the door swings open.

" Hey Em." Stewart says with a smile on his face

" Hey Stewart" I give him a quick kiss which turns in to a small make out session.

" Get a room you too." We break away when we hear Becca say that.

Stewart and Becca hop in the back. I keep on looking at the review mirror because I can see Stewart and he keeps on making faces which are cracking me up.

" What's so funny?" Stewart asks me.

" Nothing, Nothing at all." I say back. I feel my hand bag vibrate. I reach in grab my phone.

JESS: I DID YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID?

I start laughing a little bit and answer.

ME:WHAT?

I plop it back in my bag then pull out some lip gloss and dab it on my mouth

" Hey Em Can I use some of that?" Megan Asks me. I give her the lip gloss.

" sure" I say

" You 4 look like It Girls In your dresses and lip gloss." My brother says like he wants Jess to be the same, I know she is because she went shopping with me. My bag buzzes yet again, I pull out my phone again.

JESS: SHE ASKED ME WHO YOU WERE! TRISTAN STARTED LAUGHING SO HARD I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA BLOW! TRISTAN IS ASKING FOR CASSIDY'S NUMBER! IS IT 609-867-5430?

I start laughing even harder at that text. I text back.

ME: YEAH THATS HER NUMBER WAIT FOR US FOUR AT THE FRONT K? WE R ALMOST THERE.

I almost imedentley get a text back.

JESS: YEP WE WILL ALL WALK IN TOGETHER IT GIRL STYLE! 3

I start smiling. Her and Darcy always think the same.

ME : WAT OUTFIT YOU WEARING?

I quickly she texts back right away.

JESS: LIGHT BLUE TOP WITH WHITE SKIRT GUCCI BAG AND CONVERSE.

I smile, Megan is rubbing off on both of us. My bag buzzes again but this time it's not Jess

UNKNOWN: BE CAREFUL EMMA! I HEARD SCHOOL FOOD MAKES YOU FAT

-A

Ali?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Jess's POV

I hoped out the car and started walking to the front of the school

" Jess!" I heard my father call.

" What?" I say a little bit more rude then it should have been.

" Take care of Annabelle, Tristan, and Simon" My dad asks nicely

" Sure!" I say but I'm thinking NO F-ING WAY.

" Come on guys." I say very cheerfully. I feel my bag buzz, it's probably just Emma, i think but it's not.

UNKNOWN: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, STAY AWAY FROM MY MR. DARCY, OR I WILL KILL YOU

-A

I loose my breath a little bit but i keep on walking and throw my phone in my handbag. Could Ali be back? Today is the aniversery of when she went missing. We are having a assembly in her honor which just makes me even more sad, they have even asked Me, Megan, Emma, Becca,and Cassidy to read a speech what sick school does that?

" Tristan Look at this!" Annabelle Screeches

" Missing: Ali Rider, Blonde, Blue eyes, She sounds just like you Jess. Were you good friends?" Annanbelle says, she is trying to get under my skin.

" Yeah, We knew all eachothers secrets, then one night she went missing haven't seen her since." I say looking away.

" Oh well I heard she was a bitch." oh she did not just say that!  
" ANNABELLE!" Tristan yells. I just walk away They can find there own way for all I care. My phone vibrates again.

UNKNOWN: RUNNING AWAY FROM THE TRUTH, WELL IT'S BETTER THEN RUNNING AWAY TO DO A SOAP OPERA.

-A

I close my phone. This is going to be a very eventful day!

**So sorry about how short it is! Please review. Good, bad or absolutley terrible ;) **

**have an awesome weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

Megan's POV

" Ok so I'll see you after after practice?" I ask Becca

"Yeah, see you." Becca says in her cheerful tone I throw my phone in my bag. As I'm walking I bump into something, It's Simon.

" Oh, Meagn wow what a suprise, " he says to me quietly. We haven't exactly been on speaking terms.

"I only want to be friends with you." He says quickly.

" Ok, I um I have to go" I say and start to walk away but I feel Simons hand grasp my wrist.

" Wait! Friends can hug right?" he says

"Yeah Why not?" I say and give him a hug when we pull out we start to lean in and kiss, It feels like we are the only people in this room, but were not and this is not a fairytale. Right after we pull away he says:

" Yeah, just friends." he says I give him my u-r-so-dead look but he just walks away. My phone started buzzing. I picked it up and opened my message.

UNKNOWN: I'VE BEEN REPLACED HOW DARE YOU! LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND ANOTHER "FRIEND" TO KISS!

-A

Is someone messing with me because today is her memorial and I have to read a speech. Emma has the biggest part because she was the closest on to her.

I let a tear slide down my face but wipe it fast enough so know one can see. If the A person want's to mess with me, she is gonna mess with all of us. I'm getting to the bottom of this and I'm not getting killed. I'll even leave those bitches behind if I have to.

Don't own it would love to tho!


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy's POV

I glide along the ice, push myself up into a leap. I do it perfectly. Guess I still have that certain ping, that is until a certain song comes on, it's Secret's by One Republic. That was Ali's favorite song. I let a tear slide put wipe it off quickly before anyone can see. I have to get back to school before the speechs so I skate of until I hear a famialiar voice.

" Cassidy Sloane!" I spin around, It's Tristan. He is standing on the side of the rink I sprint over to him and crash my mouth against him, He kisses back and suddenly I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip for entry, I grant but pull away.

" So, do you have a question you would like to ask me?" I asked nicely

" Would you Cassidy Sloane be my girlfriend?" He Asks me.

" Ummmmmm" I give him a peck on the mouth.

" I have to go." I say close to him but not as close as I want him to be.

" Ok" he says I start walking but I feel my phone buzz

**UNKNOWN: Always wanting to be closer then normal. Same old Cassidy.**

**-A**

Keep walking, Keep on walking.

_Thats all I have for now sorry that it is kind off short. I luv all my fans. Keep on reading, Keep on reviewing _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mother - Daughter Book Club_


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's POV

" Ali Rider was the most interesting person, I have ever known. I know that everyone thinks she's dead, but I have this feeling that she's still alive." Jess said while tears streamed down her face. Megan stepped on to the stage.

" I remember the night that Ali dissapeared she said something, ' We share secrets thats what keeps us close right?' we all nodded in responce, but I thought it was the oppisite." Megan said then stepped off the stage and cassidy took it.

" She was a skater, She knew what she was doing. She had this thing, she was amazing" Cassidy said then handed me the miccrophone

" She is gonna come back and I know it but I wish she would hurry up already and get back here so I can hug her and pretend that it never happened." I stop to take a breath." But until then I'm gonna dance as though know one's watching, I'm gonna sing as though know one can hear, I'm gonna love as though i've never been hurt and I'm gonna keep on waiting and keep on holding on, until she come's back. Thank You." I say and quietly walk off the stairs, but on the second stair my phone buzzed I pulled it out OHMIGOD!

**Unknown: Don't get to upset Insecure Emma, Ali is closer then you think...**

**-A**

****I look around real quick, then start walking. Lions and Tigers and Bitches Oh My! Looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore!

FIVE DAYS LATER...

" Emma they found your friend!" Simon came running up to me. I saw a bunch of cop lights, and came to check it out.

"I knew it, I knew she was back!" I said trying to get past simon

" Wait Emma!" Simon yelled

" What?" I yelled

" They found Ali's body" He said right then and there my world just fell apart...

_HI Everyone! I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be but it is gonna be pretty long I hope you all like it! Any questions, references, and really anything! Have a nice week!_


	6. Chapter 6

Jess's POV

We were all sitting at Ali's funeral, I take out my phone and look at the messages.

UNKNOWN: ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, STAY AWAY FROM MY MR. DARCY, OR I WILL KILL YOU

-A

Ali's dead I don't need to worry about these texts anymore.

" What are you looking at?" Emma asks me.

" Oh nothing, um my mom just wanted to know what time we would be done." I lie.

" I'm not the only one who got a text message from A, am I?" Emma says to Megan, Cassidy, and me. Before any of us could answer the funeral started, a few times I would look at Darcy I need his love right now. After the funeral we all walked out together.

But we got stopped at what looked like a police officer.

" Cassidy Sloane, Megan Wong, Emma Hawthorne and Jessica Delany." He says walking up to us.

" How do you know our names?" Cassidy asks him

'" Agent Jordan, I understand you were all very good friends with Alison Rider." He asks, but for some reason he is staring right at me. We all nod in response.

" And I also understand that you all were with her the night she went missing?" He says, we all nod again I think we are all to shocked to answer.

" Well, I was hired by someone, who I may not reveal to find out what really happened that night, but I want to go deeper." He says to us

" What does that mean?" Megan asks im with a gleam in her eye.

" That means that I rest assure you that I will find out everything that happened that summer." He says then turns around and walks away. Then I heard a beep, then another beep, then another beep, them my phone beeped. We pulled out our phones and all stared, it was A.

**Unknown: I'm still here bitches, and I know everything.**

**-A**

****_Thats all! Sorry I didn't update sooner but it was my birthday yesterday so I didn't have the time :) have a nice week!_


	7. Chapter 7

Cassidy's POV

" Your joking. Just because I wrote a d instead of a b, you have to call in my parents?" I say as I star in disbelief at my English teacher.

" You don't understand Cassidy, you did this type of thing several on this test and several others." She stops for a minute." Do you know what Dyslexia is?" she asks me, I've never heard of it so I shake my head no.

" Its when you confuse letters like B and D, W and M sometimes you just write letters backwards, I know this isn't something you want to hear but I think you have Dyslexia." I let a few tears slide." Can you give me a minute?" I ask. She nods gets up and walks out. I look down at my phone open up a new message, type in Zach's number.

**Me: Can you come and wait outside Mrs. Henderson's classroom? **

I send it. Why is this happening to me? My phone vibrates in my hand.

**Zach: Sure C, Are you okay? ;)**

I look down and smile, and quickly text back.

**Me: No I need your hugs right now though.**

Mrs. Henderson comes back in. " Cassidy, think this through and come talk to me when your ready to talk." She says. I smile nod, walk out of the room, Zach's standing there all perfect like. I run and hug him so tight.

" What happened?" he asks

" I'm dyslexic." I say tears a falling like a water fall down my face. My phone vibrates again in my hand, I flip it open.

**Unknown: It's funny, I always knew you were the stupid one.**

**-A**

More tears fall, and before I know Zach's lips are on mine fireworks. I see fireworks and for a moment I'm not dyslexic, I'm not stupid, There's no A, and for one slight second I'm in paradise.

_Heyyyyy guyss! thoughts and comments! luv all my fans!_


	8. Chapter 8

Jess's POV

" We have something to tell you guys!" Mrs. Hawthorne says in excitement, Since it's the beginning of school, The Mother-Daughter Book Club decided to invite Brothers and fathers. I'm squished next to Darcy holding his hand.

" You're Pregnant?" Emma says, She's always wanted a little sister.

"No!" Emma's mother sighs then starts to continue again." We are having another Mother and Daughter!" She says with enough excitement for the whole room.

" Who?" Cassidy says.

" Her name is Faith" She says. I've never ever heard of her.

" What doe's she look like?" I ask.

" Before you see this I think you should know that she was a model." She says as if it's nothing. She projects the image onto the screen. She's beautiful. Darcy is opened mouth, so I elbow him in the stomach.

" Ow." He says then stops looking at her. My phone beeped in my bag, then it beeped again, I see Emma give me glance then turn back to the screen. I pull out my phone.

**2 New Messages **

**Unknown: Watch your back. Faith is fake!**

**-A**

****I look back at the screen, she doe's look fake.

" We will all give you four a minute." My mom says.

" Jess, what did it say?" Megan screeches once the rest of them are out of the room.

" Watch your back. Faith is fake!" I say quickly.

" This is getting out of hand we need to tell the police." Cassidy says to all of us with real fear in her voice. Emma isn't saying anything, she's just looking strait ahead with a shaky hand. " Guys!" She says in a shaky voice, we all turn our heads. Instead of Faith's perfect feauture's we see a note.

_It's not over until I say it is, sleep tight!_

_-A _

"Bloody Hell!" Emma says, she's still got that brit accent." I didn't tell you guys this but I got a text from 'A' yesterday, while Cassidy was smooching Zach Nortan, It said Life is but a dream Emma, I'm the nightmare that screws it up." She says, she looks really frightened.

I wonder for a minute, could I end up like Alison?

Hey guys! Thats all for a week hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mother-Daughter Book Club


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors_ Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months... I went to England then I went to France so I am sorry... I'm kind of stuck I don't know what else to write if you guys have any ideas do share with me! I do hope all of my readers have had a good summer holidays! I'm gonna stop writing so you can brain storm!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI, Guys! So I have gotten quite a lot of hate on basically all my fanfics. I know I haven't written in a while. Sorry about that, if you are an anonymous reader please does not put mean or hurtful comments on my stories. I KNOW that Cassidy's character is changed; that was the point. Have an awesome day I will defiantly be posting a new chapter soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma's POV

I am really excited! Why? Because it's my 16th birthday today. Lets hope it's a good one. I walk into the bathroom, take a shower, then walk back into my room, it's warm out so I'm thinking Forever 21 yellow sundress, Delia's pink pair of sandals and a pair of sunglasses. I put the outfit on and do my hair. My phone has been buzzing off the hook with Happy Birthday Emma! Text messages, but one catches my eye.

**Blocked:**

**Happy Birthday Emma! Cross my heart and hope to die that it's a good one.**

**A**

I try to ignore the text as Darcy and I drive to school, but it's taunting me. Once Darcy is parked I hop out to go and try and find the girls. I see Jess and I walk over.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" She says while giving me a present.

"Thanks!" I smile slightly

"So any texts from A?" She says barley in a whisper.

" Yeah" I say and pull out my phone to show her.

"Wow, you would think that she would lay off on your birthday." Jess says with a horrified look.

I don't know, but if this A person ruins my 16th birthday I will destroy them.

**Hey Guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while, this is the next chapter hopefully you liked it.. I don't own The Mother-Daughter Book Club series. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so this chapter will be told in Faith's POV this is still Emma's birthday just told by Faiths POV, I hope you like it!**

Faith's POV

I wake up to probably the most annoying sound on the universe, my alarm clock. I hit snooze and grab my outfit and head to the bathroom I look in the mirror and see my normally frizzy hair, not for long I hope… I hop in the shower, once I'm done I throw on my pink dress and combat boots with a blue demine jacket. I decided to walk to school, since it's such a nice day. As I'm walking up to the school I see 2 girls one who has dirty blonde hair with glasses (Emma) who was fairly pretty and the other girl had blonde hair and was really skinny (Jess). I over hear part of there conversation.

"Happy Birthday!" the skinny one (Jess) says to the other girl (Emma) and gives her a present.

"Thanks!"

"So any texts from A?" Is that some sort of nickname, I decided not to listen to the rest of the conversation. There were a bunch of girls and boys going up to her to say Happy Birthday. As I headed to Biology, I crashed into a girl with fiery red hair, and who was exceptionally tall.

"I am so sorry!" I say as I bend over to pick my books up.

"That's ok, I'm Cassidy," She says putting her hand out, but suddenly her eyebrows furrow and she swipes her hand away.

" Your Faith." There was a hint of harshness to her voice. She picks her books up incredibly quickly and runs away. What did I do now? The second bell rang so I ran to biology. I walk in and there sits 'Cassidy', who looks terrified.

" Ok, class let me introduce the newest student to our class; Faith" Mrs. Kingston says. I introduce myself to the class and sit down. After biology was lunch, I see Cassidy, the 2 girls from this morning (Emma and Jess), and another girl who was Chinese-American (Megan). They were all in a huddle, probably talking about me. The girl with the glasses sighs and get up and walks over to the table that I'm sitting at.

"Hi, I'm Emma." Emma says with a smile.

"Hi I'm Faith" I say I see Cassidy get up and walk over.

"OK, lets just cut the crap and get to the point _Faith_, We have rules, and if you go near any of my friends I will ends you. " With that they both smirked and got up.

What the hell was that?

**Hey guys, so Cassidy was a little mean in this chapter and so was Emma, but I think I kind of wanted it that way, If any of you guys want me to write about a couple in the next chapter, I would be glad to! Have a nice week! **


End file.
